De geheimzinnige briefschrijver
by ReepicheepFan
Summary: Margot was een normaal meisje, buiten dat ze op Zweinstein zat en dus een heks was. En dat ze sinds kort een geheime aanbidder heeft. Maar wie is de geheime aanbidder?
1. Ron

**De geheimzinnige briefschrijver **

_Lieve Margot,_

_jij weet niet wie ik ben, maar ik weet wie jij bent. Dat is genoeg voor mij. Ik zie je vaak door de gangen lopen, en altijd heb ik zin om gewoon mijn kans wagen en het aan te vragen._

_Maar ik durf het niet. _

_Ik wil gewoon dat je weet, dat er iemand, hier op Zweinstein, altijd aan je denkt. En dat je bij mij een speciaal plekje in mijn hart hebt. Eigenlijk heb je mijn hele hart._

_Ik hoop dat je ooit, misschien hetzelfde voor mij zou voelen._

_Want, daarover droom ik al vanaf de eerste keer dat ik je zag._

_X, mij._

Ik las de brief nog eens en keek toen voor me uit. Ik had een geheime aanbidder.

Ik vond het best een raar idee dat ik een geheime aanbidder heb, ik ben niet lelijk, maar ik bedoelde dat ik eigenlijk totaal niet romantisch ben. Ik ben sarcastisch en soms zelfs gemeen. Sommige kinderen van Zweinstein zijn nog steeds verbaasd dat ik niet bij Zwadderich ingedeeld was. Ja, je hoort het goed, ik zit niet in Zwadderich, ik zit in Griffoendor.

Ik ben Margot Grey en zit op Zweinsein school voor hokus pocus en al die rommel.

Ja, ik was ook erg blij toen ik die brief kreeg. Ik was ook blij toen ik op de trein stapte. Maar mijn enthousiasme verdween al snel toen ik zag wat voor sukkels ik in mijn jaar heb zitten.

Als eerste, Harry Potter, de uitverkorene of de jongen die leefde, kies maar hoe je hem wilt noemen. Na het verslaan van Voldemort ging hij voor dat laatste jaartje terug naar school, en dat was juist toen ik in het laatste jaar zat.

Draco Malfidus: Een etter, iemand zonder leven, hij kan niet zonder Griffoendor, gewoon om die afdeling af te kraken. En hij is samen met het lelijkste kind van heel de school: Patty Park.

Hermelien Griffel is het meest irritante kind dat ik ken, ik wordt nog liever in een huis vol met muggen opgesloten dan met haar in één kamer te slapen. Natuurlijk lig ik samen met haar op één kamer.

Severus Sneep kan samen met Draco de 'wij haten Griffoendor'-club oprichten. Bij alles wat we doen is het 'Vijf punten van Griffoendor', en bij alles wat de Zwadderaars doen is het 'Vijf punten voor Zwadderich'. Geen commentaar.

Ron Wemel: Beste vriend van die sukkel van een Potter, is samen met Belinda Broom, een leeghoofd die hem een ketting gaf met de woorden 'mijn geliefde'. Ooit hield hij een hele speech over zijn hart tegen haar, en ik was zo 'gelukkig' om die te horen.

Wacht even! Speech over zijn hart? Ik haalde snel de brief uit mijn broekzak en las hem nog eens goed.

'Nee!' kreunde ik, terwijl ik het stukje las dat over zijn hart ging. Het leek verbazend veel op zijn speech tegen Belinda.

Zou het kunnen dat Ron... Nee, stom, Margot, denk zo niet. Ik wil nog kunnen eten vanavond.

Maar hoe meer ik erover nadacht hoe waarschijnlijker het klonk dat hij het was. Maar hoe kwam ik erachter dat hij het echt was?

Juist toen ik daarover aan het denken was kwam Hermelien binnen. Snel verborg ik de brief onder mijn hoofdkussen en begon zo onschuldig mogelijk in een boek te bladeren. Ik was eigenlijk totaal niet aan het lezen, maar aan het denken over hoe ik subtiel kon laten weten aan Ron dat ik wist dat hij het was.

'Uh, ik'

Geërgerd keek ik op: 'Wat?' vroeg ik aan Hermelien.

'Je boek. Het is ondersteboven. En je bent al tien minuten naar hetzelfde woord aan het kijken.' Zei ze, en toen draaide ze zich om en ging weg.

Zuchtend klapte ik het boek dicht en legde het op mijn nachtkastje. Ik liet me op mijn bed vallen en dacht aan Ron, en aan Belinda, en aan ons.

Er was geen ons. Dacht ik direct. En hij was wel de beste vriend van Harry Potter. Dubbele ieuw.

Maar eigenlijk liep ik vooruit op de feiten. Ik wist nog niet eens zeker dat het Ron was die de brieven schreef. Eigenlijk wist ik alleen maar dat hij stiekem tegen Hermelien vertelde dat hij Belinda beu was en ik zat toen juist achter hen. Meer weet ik niet.

En dat was waarschijnlijk het enige dat ik te weten zou komen. Ik had een gevoel in een snoepwinkel te zijn gestapt, maar niet weten welk snoepje nu het lekkerste is. Of waar het lekkerste snoepje ligt.

Ik kleedde me om en ging in bed liggen. Op mijn zij, met de brief onder mijn kussen viel ik in slaap.

De volgende dag werd ik wakker met een supergoed idee. Neuriënd waste ik mezelf en kleedde mezelf om, toen ging ik naar de grote zaal en probeerde om zo onopvallend mogelijk in de buurt va, Ron te gaan zitten.

Operatie vrijheid was van start gegaan.

'Zeg Ron, hoe gaat het tussen jou en Belinda?' vroeg ik, terwijl ik aan een broodje peuterde.

'Goed... Waarom wil je dat weten?' vroeg hij ongemakkelijk, terwijl ik aan zijn gezicht kon zien dat hij zich afvroeg waarom ik zo vriendelijk was.

Ik besloot dat hij dat meteen mocht weten.

'Zeg Ron, ik heb onlangs een brief gekregen, was die van jou?' vroeg ik hem.

'Brief? Waarom zou ik jou brieven schrijven?' vroeg hij beledigd.

'O, zomaar, vroeg me iets af!' zei ik rood van schaamte, terwijl ik haastig mijn boeken bijeenraapte en de grote zaal uitstapte.

Bah, dacht ik bij mezelf, hoe kon ik toch zo stom doen.

Op mijn denkbeeldige lijstje schrapte ik Ron als mogelijke briefschrijver, en liep toen naar Verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten, mijn eerste les voor vandaag.


	2. Harry

_Lieve Margot,_

_Elke keer als ik je zie breek je mijn hart._

_Je kent me zeker, wie kent mij nu niet?_

_Wat er ook gebeurt, ik denk aan je._

_Jij, met je prachtige donkerbruine ogen , waarin ik elke keer als ik je zie verdrink._

_Ik hoop dat je me ooit zult opmerken,_

_Niet als zomaar iemand, maar als je geliefde..._

_Tot dan blijf ik eenzaam hopen._

_X, een wanhopig iemand_

De tweede brief kwam twee weken later toen ik ontbeet in de Grote zaal. Het was een bruine uil die ik herkende als Jade, een veelgebruikte schooluil. Hij vloog boven de hoofden van de Griffoendorstudenten en landde vlak voor me, waardoor de kan met pompoensap omviel. Niemand besteedde aandacht aan mij, nooit eigenlijk.

Niet dat het me interesseerde: Ik bedoel, wie heeft er vrienden nodig? Natuurlijk _heb_ ik wel vrienden. Ik zou alleen best zonder kunnen.

Blijkbaar was mijn hoopdat de briefschrijver zou stoppen na mijn optreden met Ron, tevergeefs. Naast me had Roxanne opgemerkt dat ik de brief aankeek met een moordende blik.

'Woah, Margot, is er iets?' Ik stak de brief in mijn zak.

'Nee! Gewoon een _brief_.' Ik stond recht en Roxanne keek me beledigd aan.

Toen ik de deuren van de grote zaal opengooide, liep ik tegen Malfidus aan.

'Kijk uit waar je loopt!' riep ik. Hij keek me met een vreemde blik aan en liep me toen voorbij, zonder een woord te zeggen.

In mijn slaapzaal las ik de brief opnieuw. Wie zou zoiets naar mij sturen? Ron viel al weg. Bleef alleen nog de rest van Zweinstein over. Geweldig. Natuurlijk moest ik weer degene zijn die opgescheept zat met een creepy aanbidder.

Misschien wilde iemand een grap met me uithalen? Ik had genoeg mensen uitgescholden in mijn schoolcarrière om dat te verdienen. Maar de brief was daar toch veel te echt voor? Ik vroeg me af of ik wilde dat de briefschrijver die dingen echt meende. Ergens streelde het wel mijn ego, wetend dat er iemand op Zweinstein me het waard vond me met liefdesbrieven te bestoken. Zolang het Harry-Ik-heb-Voldemort-verslagen-ben-ik-niet-geweldig-Potter maar niet was. 

Hoewel de briefschrijver wel een zekere vorm van eigenliefde leek te bezitten. Maar dat was belachelijk. Potter kende me waarschijnlijk niet eens. Die omhooggevallen sukkel.

Op mijn klok zag ik dat het 7u was en ik haastte me naar Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst.

Het lokaal zat bijna volledig vol toen ik er binnenkwam, en met een zucht liet ik me naast Roxanne vallen. Enkele seconden later begon Kist met een doodsaaie omschrijving van de vampieruitdrijving in Volterra in Italië. Ik meen het, die man maakte het begrip 'zich dood vervelen' realiteit.

In plaats van notities te nemen, begon ik te tekenen, en tegen het eind van de les stond mijn blad vol met schetsen.

Onze tweede les die van de voormiddag was een blokuur Toverdranken. Een les waar ik beter niet kon tekenen, als ik tenminste voor de rest van het jaar de vloer niet met een tandenborstel wilde schoonmaken. Al bij al kon ik beter gewoon opletten.

Het uitslovertje maakte haar naam weer eens waar door bij elke vraag recht te springen en haar hand in de lucht te ze gewoon zou zwijgen zouden we de afdelingsbeker misschien eens kunnen winnen zonder Potters heldhaftig optreden. Als ze nu gewoon een stilzat zoals mij kreeg ze geen punten moeilijk was het toch niet?

Alhoewel, misschien was een professor uitmaken voor een onuitstaanbare kwal niet echt bevorderend voor de afdelingspunten. Niet mijn voorbeeld volgen dus. Maar dan nog!

Mijn toverdrank leek voor de verandering eens goed gelukt te zijn. Iedereen heeft recht op een beetje geluk, niet?

Dus kreeg ik deze keer een A in plaats van een D. Een hele vooruitgang. De bovengenoemde onuitstaanbare kwal zei zelfs dat ik op dit niveau misschien zou kunnen afstuderen zonder dubbelen. Mijn opluchting is groot.

Tot mijn verbazing kwam Potter na de les op me toegestapt.

'Hey Margot. Ik...eh...ik vroeg me af of ik je notities van Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst mocht lenen. Hermelien weigert namelijk en...nou ja.' Hij keek me hoopvol aan.

'Waarom vraag je dat aan mij?'

'Wel...eh...ik dacht gewoon dat...' Ik verstarde. Stel dat Potter me eens echt die brief had geschreven?

'Zeg Harry, heb je laats Jade nog gebruikt om een _brief_ te versturen?' Hij keek me vragend aan.

'Nee, waarom?' Ik zuchtte opgelucht en draaide me om.

'Eh, mag ik je notities nu lenen?'

Zonder hem aan te kijken, riep ik hem toe: 'Ga iemand anders lastigvallen, Potter!'


End file.
